STORMY WEATHER
by combatcrazy
Summary: Tony can't seem to stay out of trouble, even at a wedding.


**For those of you who are following my other story FORCED CONTROL, I have not abandoned that story, I swear. I just took a detour to finish this story. **

**This story was start quite a while ago for an auction that was held on another site called fanfictionstop. The person who bid the highest amount had to send that amount to the charity (the cancer society I believe) and then the person she was bidding on (me in this case) was to write whatever kind of story she wanted. Then the web site disappeared and I was so bummed I put the story in my files and left it. I started thinking about the story recently and felt I was doing my bidder a disservice by not working on it. So I buckled down and finished it. I sent it to her first, as it was her story, and now I'm posting it.**

**A BIG thanks to Rose Malmaison for all her help and for her beta work. Great job.**

**I own nothing but the idea. No money made off the writing.**

**This story is slash. It isn't real explicit but it does have some rather dirty talk so for that reason I rated it M. If this isn't your thing, please don't read it. If it is, enjoy.**

**STORMY WEATHER**

Tony stood in the corner of the room sipping a glass of champagne. His eyes roamed over the crowd in search of the bride and groom. He couldn't believe he was actually here. It was a total shock when he found out that his good friend, Dr. Brad Pitt, was getting married, and to Nurse Emma of all people, and when Brad asked him to be the best man, he was sure it was all just a bad joke.

But Brad had insisted to Tony that both he and Emma had immediately thought of him when they were choosing a best man. Emma had said, "After all, Tony, you're a miracle, and every time I see you, I remember how blessed we are." How could he say no after that?

So, here he stood in a reception hall in Louisiana, dressed in an expensive tuxedo. Who would have ever believed that Emma's family owned their own little island? Well, it wasn't exactly an island, more like a twenty-acre plot of land in the Mississippi river that was connected by a long causeway, but still. Emma's grandfather had built a southern plantation home in this beautiful location where he could raise his family, but once he had passed away the family had turned the estate into Southern Plantation Resort, and that was where the reception was being held.

Tony's attention was drawn to the wall of arched windows to one side of the hall. The weather had been hot and steamy when he and the other guests had arrived, a storm had moved in. He couldn't help but wonder if it had been a wise idea to have the reception here with a tropical storm brewing off the coast, especially with only one road connecting them to the mainland. Tony had checked on the forecast a couple of hours ago and it didn't look good, but by then the wedding ceremony was over and all of the guests were safely ensconced in the hall and having a good time. Emma's father had already battened down the resort, and he had said, with confidence, that they would easily weather the storm. Now the wind was really picking up and rain was starting to fall.

Tony spotted the bride and groom across the room, heading for the dance floor. They were smiling at each other, obviously very much in love. They made the perfect couple and seeing them made Tony wish that someday he too could have something so special. He felt a wave of loneliness wash over him as his thoughts turned to the one person he wanted to have that kind of life with – the one person he knew he never stood a chance of having.

Tony exchanged his empty glass for a full one and took a swallow of the sweet, bubbly wine. Champagne wasn't one of his favorite things to drink, but it was available and flowing freely. He couldn't help but think about what the team would be doing right now. If they weren't in the middle of a case then they would be home, or busy doing their favorite after-work activities.

Most likely Ziva would likely be at the gym, training. His little ninja didn't know the meaning of the word downtime. McGee was probably immersed in one of his online games. The Elf Lord would be slaughtering the trolls and keeping the magic forest safe. Tony laughed at the thought. Abby would be at a club, and likely she'd be blitzed by now, dancing up a storm to the live music of a group called Brain Matter or something. Ducky would probably be the only one who was actually home in bed, like he should be, even though Tony knew that the ME took his work home and often read medical journals while sipping a glass of fine wine.

As for Gibbs, well, he knew where Gibbs was. He was in his basement, a glass of bourbon on the tool bench, a sander in his hands as he lovingly shaped the newest boat he was building. Tony closed his eyes as he imagined Gibbs standing over the ribs of the boat, the muscles in his shoulders rippling as his hands traveled back and forth, caressing the fragrant wood just as he would a lover.

Tony's eyes shot open when he realized his thoughts were getting him aroused and he was now sporting a hard-on. He stepped behind the table holding the desserts and adjusted his tight pants. Luckily everyone was dancing or looking the other way. He needed to quit these fantasies of his that seemed to pop up at the most inconvenient times. He had a snowball's chance in hell of ever having Gibbs in his life – the way he dreamed of. He wanted nothing more than to wake up each morning wrapped in Gibbs' arms, to have phenomenal early morning sex before showering together and then dressing for work. To spend lazy Sundays reading the paper together before spending a cool fall afternoon at a car show or going for a run.

Hell, what was the point? Gibbs was a straight as they came. Four marriages and three divorces was more than enough proof of that. Not that Tony had ever let anyone, especially his boss, get a glimpse of the real him. No, he never let them see that he'd be open to such a long-term relationship with Gibbs. Everyone thought that he was such a ladies' man, bedding anything in a skirt that passed by, that he was incapable, or unwilling, to even have a relationship that lasted for more than a week. That was all his own doing, of course, but he often wondered how people – his friends and colleagues – would react if they found out that he enjoyed having men in his bed as much as he did women.

He couldn't help but wish Gibbs could see him now, dressed to the nines in his black tuxedo and white tie. But who was he kidding? Gibbs didn't care about things like that. He probably wouldn't even notice how good Tony looked right now.

The sound of rain hitting the windows drew Tony's attention back to what was going on around him. He grew concerned when he saw a small group of kids standing in front of the huge plate glass window watching the lightning show. The rain was coming down in sheets and the wind was blowing so hard that a tree branch broke off and slammed against the building, narrowly missing the glass.

Tony looked around and saw that Brad and Emma had just finished their dance, and were leaving the dance floor. Tony made eye contact with Brad and indicated the kids. When Brad nodded his understanding and made his way through the crowd, Tony moved to join him.

Brad said in a calm voice, "Okay, kids, how about you go over to Grandma Pitt and ask her if you can have a piece of cake, and I think she might even find some chocolate ice cream if you ask her nicely."

The kids' eyes lit up and they headed for the table where Brad's grandparents sat, along with other members of his family, talking to the wedding guests.

"Save some ice cream for me," Tony called after them. Brad looked at him quizzically and Tony shrugged. "Hey, I'm a sucker for chocolate." As an afterthought, he added, almost to himself, "And coffee. I like coffee, too."

Brad said, with a twinkle in his eye, "Ah, coffee. I seem to recall you like it dark and strong, Marine-style."

Tony stared at Brad, wondering if he was reading too much into his friend's teasing comment. Brad laughed and turned to follow the kids, leaving Tony with one little girl who hadn't gone running off to find cake.

Tony remembered Emma's little five-year-old niece quite well. Allison had been the flower girl at the wedding ceremony. Although he wasn't comfortable around kids, as a rule, Tony had found the little girl precocious when he'd talked to her for a few minutes before the wedding. She'd explained to Tony that her lilac-colored dress was the same color as Miss Piggy's gloves in the wedding scene in a Muppet movie she had recently seen, and they'd had a little talk about whether or not Miss Piggy had married Kermit or if it had all been a dream.

Right now Allison was totally enthralled with the lightning, her palms plastered to the glass and all of her attention focused on the light show going on outside.

"Hey, Allison, let's go with the other kids, okay?" suggested Tony.

He was just about to usher the little girl away from the window when the sky lit up like it was mid-day as a bolt of lightning hit the tree only yards away from the reception hall. It was loudest crack of thunder Tony had ever heard in his life and the reverberations shook the floor under his feet. Allison screamed in terror as the tree began to fall towards the hall, and Tony grabbed her, twisted and took a flying dive away from the window just as the massive tree crashed through the window.

Something struck Tony's back with a massive force and he hit the floor hard, the little girl still held protectively in his arms. A blinding pain in his back took his breath away and he felt his ribs break. He heard the screams of both men and women before everything went black.

***NCIS***

Tony heard the murmur of a woman's voice talking soothingly to him, and then his senses came back online and he was suddenly slammed with unbelievable pain across his back and around his ribs. His eyes shot open and he realized he was lying face down. Panicking, he tried to push himself up, but small hands pressed firmly against his shoulders and kept him in place.

"Don't move, Tony." Emma said urgently. "You're pinned down. They're trying to move the tree."

Tony moaned in pain, but laid his head back down on the floor. Out of the corner of his eye he could see wet branches, and Emma's white dress tangled among them. "Allison?" Where was the kid? He'd had her in his arms. What if he was on top of her?

Emma must have known what he was thinking because she said quickly, "Allison is fine, Tony. She flew out of your arms when you fell, out of the way of the tree. She didn't even get cut by the glass."

Tony could hear the relief in Emma's voice, as well as a slight quiver of fear. She hadn't said what his condition was, and try as he might, Tony couldn't seem to assess his own situation. It was as though his own body was disconnected from his mind. "H-how bad?"

"Not sure yet," Emma said. "Can you tell me where you hurt?"

"Be easier to tell you where I don't." Tony tried to laugh, but just groaned as the movement hurt his chest. "My ribs… pretty sure they're broken."

"Yeah, I was afraid of that." Brad knelt by Tony's head. "How's your breathing, any problems?"

Now that Brad mentioned it, Tony realized his chest felt as though it was being compressed by a great weight – which is was, he thought, if you count a ton of tree sitting on his back. "You mean besides the pain?" Tony smiled up at his friend. "Hurts to take a deep breath, but…seem to be…breathing okay for now."

"How about your back and legs?" Brad asked.

"Kinda' numb," Tony replied. He swallowed hard and forced himself to ask the question he really didn't want to know the answer to. "Is…is my back broken?"

"I don't know. The tree is in the way, I can't examine you enough to tell," Brad answered and then nodded at someone Tony couldn't see. "Okay, don't try to move. We're about to lift that thing off you."

Tony lay, listening to the men prepare to free him. The storm continued to rage outside, the rain being driven in through the broken window by the howling winds, soaking everything in its path, including him. He saw Emma's face come into his line of sight, a sweet smile on her face.

"Once they get that tree off you we are going to log roll you onto a board," she said calmly, her professionalism kicking in. "Take a deep breath and slowly blow it out. When we move you it's probably going to hurt like hell, so be ready."

"Oh my," Tony tried to tease. "Y-you using a c-cuss word? I-I never…"

"Oh, I can cuss with the best of them." Emma smiled down at the trapped man. "I just don't usually do it in mixed company." Emma's smile disappeared as she became serious. "Here we go, Tony." She looked up and nodded.

Tony felt the pressure on his back lift slightly and the pain flared. No matter how hard Tony nothing could have prepared him for the excruciating pain that shot through his body. He screamed louder than he had ever screamed in his life before falling into total oblivion.

***NCIS***

When Tony next woke, he found himself on his back. His tuxedo coat and shirt had been removed and he was strapped onto a board. He hurt everywhere, from his back to his chest, to his head and more. He had been correct when he'd told Emma it would be easier to say where he didn't hurt rather than where he did.

"Welcome back, sleeping beauty," Emma said as she smiled down at him.

"Wh-what happened?" The last thing Tony remembered was the overwhelming pain as the tree was lifted.

"You passed out, which was a good thing," Emma explained. "It probably saved you a great deal of pain when we moved you."

Tony closed his eyes and said, "DiNozzos don't pass out."

Emma chuckled at his remark. "Okay, then, you took a short nap."

"Better," Tony opened his eyes and smiled, though he had a feeling it looked more like a grimace.

"Brad, he's awake." Emma called out.

Tony tried to move his head to look around, but he couldn't move it. He could move his hands, but his arms seemed to be tied down, as were his legs. "Emma? Emma?" Tony asked, his voice wavering. He tried not to panic but it wasn't easy.

Immediately, Emma placed a hand upon his chest, high up near his shoulder, and said, "Don't try to move, Tony. You're on a backing board and your head has been immobilized. Just as a cautionary procedure," she assured him. "My dad and the chef ripped the wooden cutting counter right off its base when we said we needed a board to keep you stable," Emma said, smiling.

Brad was quickly kneeling at Tony's side. "Hey Tony, how you feeling?"

Brad had a stethoscope around his neck, and there was a big medical bag at his side. Looked like Dr. Pitt came equipped for anything, even to his own wedding. "I-I have to say, I've b-been better," Tony replied and realized he felt a bit breathless. He didn't like being tied down in the best of circumstances, and right now he felt terribly helpless and more than a little scared. It didn't help any that the lights kept flickering on and off and the wind was driving rain in through the broken window. "W-what's the damage, Doc?"

Tony appreciated Emma's support more than he could say. The gentle squeeze he gave his hand made him think she understood exactly had he felt.

Brad said, with a cautious note in his voice, "As far as I can tell, several broken ribs, a slight concussion and it looks like your kidneys may be bruised."

The look on Brad's face when he glanced up at Emma told Tony there was something they weren't telling him. "W-what else, Brad, I w-want to h-hear it all."

"Your blood pressure is low, so we're keeping a close eye on it," Brad said. "You may have some internal bleeding. When we get you to the hospital we'll fix you right up."

"And if we can't get to the hospital for a while?" Tony asked quietly.

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it," Brad replied a forced smile on his face.

"Y-you mean the b-bridge that's un-under three f-feet of w-water, c-courtesy of this st-storm," Tony tried to joke, despite his fear. "Since I t-take it an a-ambulance is out of the q-question, I g-guess I'm d-dead meat."

Brad nodded solemnly. "The road in to this place has been washed out. They can't get in and we can't get out."

"A-any chance we have ph-phone service." Tony asked, suddenly feeling very tired. He had to fight to stay awake.

"From time to time, when the storm dies down a little we get a signal." Brad wrapped the blood pressure cuff around Tony's arm and started to pump it up. "Doesn't last long but we can occasionally get some reception. That's how we found out about the road." Brad released the pressure, listening for the reading with a frown on his face.

"C-call G-Gibbs," Tony whispered, his eyes blinking as he tried to keep them open. "H-he'll get us o-out of this. H-he's a-always g-got my s-s-six…" This time Tony's eyes stayed closed.

***NCIS***

Tony's eyes shot open as he gasped for breath. His chest hurt so badly he wanted to cry out, and he felt like he was suffocating. His eyes darted around, looking for anyone who could help him, when Emma's face swam into view.

"Tony, Tony, what's wrong?" Emma asked frantically. She realized immediately what the problem was and began looking through the crowd for Brad. "It's all right, Tony. Try and stay calm."

Tony opened and closed his mouth, unable to get his voice to work. He was fighting the rising panic with each difficult breath he took. God, he really didn't want to die like this, like a fish flopping around, gasping for water…or was that air? He was losing it, he thought, wanting to laugh but wheezing like a 90-year-old asthmatic. A terrible pain ripped through his chest and he cried out, eyes closing.

"Brad, Tony's in trouble! Hurry!" Emma shouted across the room.

Brad was kneeling at Tony's side within seconds, stethoscope in his ears. He listened carefully to Tony's chest, his face showing his displeasure. "He's developed a pneumothorax."

"Wh-what's goin' on?" Tony gasped. "God, my c-chest hurts!" He was afraid he was having a heart attack.

"It sounds like part of your lung has collapsed," Brad explained. "We need to try and get it inflated again."

Brad began to dig through his medical bag looking for the instruments needed to re-inflate Tony's lungs.

One of the groomsmen called out, "Brad, there's a helicopter coming in."

"They won't be able to stay on the ground long and trying to take off again will be near impossible in this wind," one of the guests added. "No way in hell they can take all of us out of here."

"So who goes and who stays?" A woman with a bandage around her head asked, "How do we decide, Brad?"

"We don't, Aunt Stacy," Brad said as he pulled a large syringe out of his bag. "That will be the National Guard. They will take the injured first. Then likely the children with the mothers."

A woman's spoke somewhere near Tony's head, asking, "How can we help, Emma?"

Emma glanced away from Tony and said, "Oh, Mom, can you go and wait with the others, and keep everyone away from the windows?"

Tony could see Emma's mom walk away in his peripheral vision just before he heard a man yelling over the sound of the helicopter, "So the rest of us just sit here and wait to die?"

Brad shouted over the loud noise to get everyone's attention, trying to stop any panic before it started. "No one is going to die. The storm is already dying down. If it wasn't they couldn't send in the copters."

Brad removed some kind of clothing off Tony chest, and he felt the cool air hit him. Tony realized he'd been covered with his tuxedo jacket for warmth. They must have cut it off him, and he wanted to protest that it had cost him a month's salary, but he couldn't get any words past his lips.

Brad was there, smiling down at him. "Hey, that goes for you, too, Buckeye. I'll have you all fixed up in a moment." He washed an area with Betadine swabs and then held up the large bore needle in his hand. As he worked he told the frightened guests, "Once they extract the injured they will be back for the rest of us. Now just calm down and let me save this man's life."

Tony heard the front doors open and then crash against the wall as the force from the landing helicopter's blades displaced the air. Several Marines entered, dressed in fatigues and helmets with visors covering their faces. They spread out, quickly taking control of the situation and began to organize the people.

The first Marine to enter the reception hall headed straight towards Brad, but Brad didn't even look up. "I need you to hold really still, Tony," he said as he positioned the needle between Tony's ribs. "This is going to hurt like hell, but you'll be able to breathe better soon."

"W-wait, Brad," Tony gasped as he grabbed Brad's wrist. "I-I need you to make me a p-promise." Aware of the soldier watching him, still wearing his helmet, made Tony want to make a joke about how they looked like Jedi storm troopers, but he had to get through to Brad. Besides, the pain in his back and chest was doing a good job of diminishing his sense of humor, not to mention the very real fear that he wasn't going to make it this time.

"When I'm done here, I'll promise you anything," Brad said as he tried to pull his hand away, but Tony put all his remaining strength into his grip and wouldn't let go. "Tony, we need to do this now."

"N-no, not t-till I t-tell you s-something." Tony licked his lips and concentrated on his words. "If I d-don't make it, I w-want you to p-promise me s-something." He was aware that one of the men in uniform was standing over him, watching, waiting to haul his sorry carcass out of there, but Tony ignored his presence and kept his eyes locked on Brad's. This was important and he knew he had to get this out now, while he still had a chance.

"You're going to be just fine, Tony," Brad softly said. When Tony mouthed "no" Brad relented. "All right, what do you want me to promise?"

"Y-you have to t-tell Gibbs something f-for m-me." Tony fought to get every word out. "T-tell him I – I loved h-him. T-tell him I-I'm s-sorry I never t-told him, t-that I've l-loved him from the f-first day w-when I t-tackled him i-in the a-alley."

"You can tell him yourself when you get to the hospital," Brad smiled.

"He doesn't need to. I can hear Tony loud and clear," said the soldier standing over Tony. He off took his helmet and knelt, one hand reaching out to touch Tony's forehead. "I'm right here, Tony."

Tony's eyes searched out the sound of the familiar voice and said disbelievingly. "B-boss?" He was dying, for sure, now he was hallucinating. "Dying," he whispered.

"No, you're not, DiNozzo. Don't you think, if you're going to declare your love for me you should call me Jethro?" Gibbs brushed the hair off Tony's forehead and smirked, even though his blue eyes revealed how worried he was.

"Y-you weren't s-suppose to h-hear th-that." Tony tried to move, to sit up, and even though he was securely tied to the board, and it was clear he wasn't going anywhere, three sets of hands reached out to stop him.

"Whoa, hold it right there, Tony," Brad scolded. "Now is not the time to try and get up."

"You do what Brad tells you to, DiNozzo, or you'll answer to me," Gibbs said as he tried to keep the smile off his face, but failed miserably.

"Y-yes, b-boss," Tony tried to smile back.

"When we get out of here, you and I are going to have a long talk," Gibbs said.

"A-about w-what?" Tony asked, his breathing becoming more labored.

Gibbs glanced over at Brad and saw he was ready to proceed. With a slight nod of his head, he signaled Brad to get ready.

"We are going to discuss why you've never told me how you feel before," Gibbs said softly as he leaned down until his lips brushed against Tony's. "We've wasted an awful lot of time these past ten years." Gibbs gave Tony a gentle, loving kiss.

Tony's heart soared at hearing those words from Gibbs. He relished in the wonderful kiss, not caring if he ever took another breath. A sudden severe pain in his chest caused Tony to gasp against Gibbs lips, his back arching against the agony.

Gibbs laid his arm across Tony's shoulders and tried to hold him as close as he possibly could with him being strapped to the board and Brad working on his chest. "Hold on Tony, I've got you," Gibbs soothed as Tony coughed against his neck and then drew in a hesitant breath. "That's it, breathe for me."

Tony did as he was told because he always did as Gibbs ordered. The pain was severe though, and even though he couldn't believe that Gibbs – Jethro – was holding him, comforting him, the agony in his chest made him cry out. Gibbs soothed him, kept murmuring words of comfort, and although Tony's brain couldn't register the meaning, he got the gist of it. The pain gradually eased a bit, and Tony found he could breathe. It still hurt like hell, but for the first time in the last half hour, he actually believed that he might actually make it.

Brad pulled the needle out of Tony's chest and placed a small Vaseline coated bandage over the hole. "That should hold you until we get you to the hospital," Brad said as he took Tony's blood pressure again. The frown on his face told everyone, including Tony, who was watching him through half-closed eyes, that the reading wasn't good.

Tony heard Brad saying, as if from afar, "We need to move him out of here, now, Gibbs. I'm not sure how long I can keep him stable."

"We're ready if you are," Gibbs said brusquely as he signaled the other Marines in the room.

Tony felt the prick of a needle going into the back of his hand, and a moment later, a blanket was tucked around him and he was being lifted, still secured to the impromptu backing board, by several of the Marines. Gibbs walked beside his agent while they carried him out to the waiting helicopter. "Just relax, DiNozzo. We'll take care of you."

"D-don't you think y-you should c-call me T-Tony?" Tony stuttered and tried to smile, but his pain was too great.

Brad stepped up and yelled over the noise of the helicopter, "I'll stay here with the rest of the injured. You ride with him and the medics."

Tony saw Gibbs nod, the look on his face telling Tony how much he appreciated Brad for the gesture of letting him ride with his soon-to-be lover. At least Tony hoped he would be.

Gibbs grabbed one end of the basket and signaled the Marine to raise the other end. Once they were inside and the side door closed, the helicopter began to rise.

***NCIS***

As Brad watched it disappear into the distance, he felt the arms of his wife wrap around him.

"He's going to be fine," Emma said as she kissed his shoulder. "You did all you could."

"I know." Brad turned to face his bride and placed a soft kiss on her lips. "One hell of a wedding, Mrs. Pitt."

"Yeah, it was." Emma smiled and kissed her husband again. "And I wouldn't have missed it for the world."

***NCIS***

**2 weeks later**

The elevator door opened onto the sixth floor of Bethesda hospital and two people stepped out. The two nurses at the desk smiled when they saw who it was.

"Well, well, well. Looks who's back," Sharon, the older of the two nurses said with a large grin on her face.

"My, don't they look tanned and rested," Maria added. "So, how was Hawaii?"

"Fantastic." Emma beamed, her eyes turned lovingly to her new husband. "What we saw of it."

"Emma!" Brad blushed as the two nurses laughed.

"So, need I ask what brings you here on your first night back?" Sharon asked as she wiped the tears of laughter from her eyes.

"How is he?" Brad asked, his worry showing on his face.

"He's doing really well," Sharon said. "Dr. Williams will likely discharge him tomorrow."

"He'd better," Maria said with a mischievous smile on her face. "Before he walks in on something he shouldn't."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Emma looked from the smirking nurses to Brad.

"Let's just say that the better he felt, the friskier he got," Maria laughed.

Brad and Emma looked at one another in confusion. They quickly joined the two nurses in laughter as understanding began to dawn on them both.

"Where are they?" Brad asked.

"Room 612," Sharon said as he pointed down the hall. "But I would strongly suggest you knock first."

Brad nodded knowingly, grasped Emma's hand and headed down the hall. They stopped in front of the door of room 612 and Emma reached up to knock, but her husband's hand on her shoulder stopped her. With a large grin on his face, Brad slowly opened the door, hoping the hinges wouldn't squeak. The newlyweds slipped their heads around the door and quietly peeked into the room. They weren't exactly surprised at what they saw.

Tony and Gibbs were lying in bed together. Tony lay on his back with Gibbs lying next to him on his side and they were locked in a passionate kiss. Tony's hand was up under Gibbs shirt, his fingers obviously playing with Gibbs nipple. The covers were pulled up to Tony's stomach, but his gown was lying on top of the sheet. Even though they couldn't see it, the movement of the bedding told Brad and Emma not only where Gibbs' hand was, but what it was doing.

"Oh God, Jet," They heard Tony say against Gibbs' lips. "Please, I need you to fuck me. Please, fuck me, here and now."

"No, Tony, not here," Gibbs said and kissed his lover with even more passion, his hand speeding up under the blankets. "I want our first time together to be special, not a quick fuck in a hospital room."

Tony gasped, his head falling back against the pillow. "Oh Jesus, I can't wait that long. I need you inside me, please."

"No, my love, not here." Gibbs said as he kissed down Tony's jaw line to his neck. "Once I get you home I promise you, you won't be allowed out of bed for a month. I intend to bury my cock so far up that gorgeous ass of yours you'll taste my cum in your throat."

"Yes," Tony moaned. "God, yes. Tell me - tell me what else you're going to do to me."

"I'm going to pound that sweet ass so hard, you won't be able to walk, let alone sit," Gibbs continued as he trailed his kisses over Tony's shoulder and then back to his neck. "I'm may even have to tie you to my bed, your legs spread wide open, my tongue licking your asshole, slipping in and out. Once I have you slicked up, wet and open, I'll slam my cock inside and pound you into the mattress. When I'm done with you, you'll know who you belong to."

"You," Tony cried out as he leaned into Gibbs. "Only you."

"Damn right, boy, you belong to me," Gibbs growled and then bit down on Tony's skin where his neck met his shoulder.

Tony cried out, his body trembling as his orgasm ripped through his body. He dropped back on the bed, spent and sated, his lips captured in a demanding and controlling kiss.

Tony pulled away and drew in a deep breath. "Sorry, it's still a bit hard to breathe.

"No reason to apologize, your still recovering," Gibbs said gave Tony another quick kiss.

"Thanks to you, my handsome storm trooper." Tony smiled and ran the back of his hand down the side of Gibbs face.

"Storm trooper, what the hell is that?" Gibbs laughed.

"They were the Empire's soldiers in _Star Wars_," Tony explained. "When you were standing over me with your helmet, I thought you looked just like one."

"Well, this storm trooper has decided that you will never, ever go to another wedding again," Gibbs stated in mater-of-fact tone.

"Is that so," Tony said, indignant.

"At least without me you won't," Gibbs said smiling.

"I could live with that," Tony replied and kissed Gibbs again.

Emma and Brad pulled back and silently closed the door. They looked at each other, both of their eyes dilated with lust. Brad couldn't stop himself from kissing Emma hard and demanding, just like Gibbs had kissed Tony, his hand reaching around his bride to squeeze her ass.

"So, do we let them know we're here," Brad asked a sly smile on his face. "Or go home and see if we can't imitate what we just witnessed."

"Jesus," Emma said breathlessly. "I think that was one of the hottest things I've seen in a while." Emma rubbed her body against her husband and whispered in his ear. "They aren't going to discharge him until afternoon. We can come see him in the morning."

"So, what are you proposing, Mrs. Pitt?" Brad whispered back.

"I want you to take me home," Emma said seductively. "And just like Agent Gibbs is going to do to Tony when they get home, I want you to fuck me into the mattress."

Brad kissed Emma one more time before wrapping his arm around her waist and heading her towards the elevator, neither one caring if anyone was around. Once the elevator opened, Brad hustled his wife inside and backed her against the far wall, his lips descending on hers as the door closed.

Neither one of them heard the laughter coming from the two nurses standing at the desk. "I told you if they didn't discharge that man soon, someone would walk in on something." Maria laughed.

"Just be thankful it was them and not Dr. Williams," Sharon giggled back. "Now, let's go see if we can catch them too."

Both women quickly headed down the hall for room 612.

THE END


End file.
